moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arahadord
Description Perhaps one of the world's deadliest - and admittedly least recognized - assassins, Arahadord Hellbane (most commonly known as 'A') has a long list of enemies and a very short list of friends. A is paranoid, suspecting everyone and trusting almost no one, expecting death at every turn. Considering this, it is little wonder he chooses to wear a mask. But A was not always the man he is now. In fact, this persona that he has adopted is relatively recent. The current Lord of Hellbane Manor of Ironforge, he has devoted what little assistance his family can give to the BlackCompany. History Arahadord Hellbane was born in Hellbane Manor of Elwynn 14 years prior to the first war. As a boy, Arahadord was mischievous and always seemed to find his way to trouble. Thanks to the virtues of his older brother, Zerehedord, Arahadord did manage to grow up without becoming a criminal. He devoted his teen age years to practicing swordsmanship and hoped to one day become a great warrior. However, his training abruptly ended when Stormwind City was destroyed by the Horde during the first war. When Hellbane Manor was destroyed shortly following the second war, Arahadord attempted to rescue his father from the inferno that was the manor. But his efforts were thwarted by his uncle Edmund and his mother, Phabien. He himself managed to escape being murdered but unfortunately was unable to rescue his father. He fled to the Hillsbrad Foothills where he stumbled upon Ravenholdt Manor. Initiated into the Assassin's League by the man known only as 'Ashcroft', he soon began his training. Shortly before the third war commenced, he was reunited with Zerehedord - who had gone missing shortly before the destruction of Hellbane Manor. Zerehedord, who was now a full fledged paladin, advised Arahadord that the path that he was being lead down was a destructive one. Arahadord was ultimately convinced to leave the Assassin's League. However, this plan back fired. Ashcroft and his men attacked and the brothers were forced to slay many members of the Assassin's League in order to defend their very lives. Knowing that the Assassin's league would seek revenge one day, the brothers parted ways once more; Arahadord left for Stormwind City and Zerehedord left for Lordaeron. Two years after the third war, Phabien (who was now a blood elf loyal to Lord Leramar Darksun) approached a group of bounty hunters known as the Brotherhood of the Winterlight. She convinced their leader, Darotan Winterlight, that Arahadord Hellbane was an enemy of the Stormwind Kingdom. Thus, Arahadord was chased across the continent and into Felwood. It was there where he met Leriqite Dareseeker. They treated one another with mistrust initially, but they soon found that they had a common foe in Darotan (or rather a rivalry - Leriqite simply didn't like him). She agreed to help and enlisted her friends of the Timbermaw Tribe to aid them. Thanks to the tribe's and Leriqite's combined efforts, Arahadord was able to kill Darotan once and for all. In return for the furbolgs' assistance, he spent the next three years fighting against their foe - the Deadwood Tribe. When he returned to Stormwind City three years later, he had adopted the alternate identity of 'A' and began wearing a mask. By doing this, he hoped that the Winterlight incident would never be repeated. Trivia *Arahadord's appearance is based on that of V's from V for Vendetta. *When speaking, Arahadord uses a lot of words that begin with the letter 'A'. *Arahadord was the player's first character. Created on Dalaran in February of 2005, he was moved to Thorium Brotherhood in June of 2006. In August of 2008, he moved to Moon Guard. Following that pattern, he due for another transfer soon, but that is not likely to happen because Moon Guard is awesome. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue